Domtendo
Domtendo ist ein deutschsprachiger Nintendo-Let's Player, welcher bereits über 8.500 Videos produziert hat. Sowohl in Deutschland, als auch in Europa ist er, gemessen an täglichen Aufrufen, die Nummer 1 unter Nintendo Fans. Weltweit belegt er Platz 3 der Nintendo LPer. Domtendo gehört zu den Top 5 der täglich meist gesehenen Let's-Play-Kanäle in Deutschland und belegt mit mehr als 1.565.000.000 Videoaufrufen Platz 26 aller Kanäle in Deutschland. Was die Abonnenten-Anzahl angeht, belegt er aktuell Platz 185. Allgemeine Informationen zum Kanal Wie sein Name schon vermittelt, ist Domtendo vor allem auf Nintendo Spiele spezialisiert. Im Fokus liegen die bekannten Franchises wie Super Mario, The Legend of Zelda oder Pokémon. Er möchte jedoch in Zukunft offener werden und auch Franchises wie z.B. Metroid, F-Zero oder Animal Crossing eine Chance geben. Mit Kirby wurde sein Kanal bereits erweitert. Sein Lieblingsspiel ist das Rollenspiel "Paper Mario 2: Die Legende vom Äonentor, obwohl die Donkey Kong Country Reihe ebenfalls zu seinen Favoriten zählt. Auf Multiplayer ausgelegte Titel wie z.B. Mario Party spielt er fast immer mit seiner festen Freundin Juli. Weitere Auftritte hatte sie auch in Mario Kart und Super Smash Bros. Sein Freund (RubinNischara) fungiert hin und wieder (inzwischen seltener) als Co-Kommentator. Domtendo begann im Jahr 2014 seine Let's Plays auf andere Plattformen auszuweiten. Zwar spielte er in der Vergangenheit bereits den ein oder anderen Titel für den PC, neu wurden jedoch die Playstation 4 Let's Plays. Die Expansion soll für Abwechslung sorgen, welche von seinen Fans schon lange gefordert wurde. Dabei achtet er aber sehr sorgfältig auf die Eignung der Spiele und Genres für seinen Kanal. So finden Spiele wie "Call of Duty" oder "Grand Theft Auto" zum Beispiel keinen Platz, Spiele wie Little Big Planet 3 dagegen schon. Domtendo ist seit November 2014 Mitglied des M(ulti)C(hannel)N(etwork)s "TubeOne Networks". Im März 2017 startete er sein bisher längstes Let's Play, nämlich The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild mit 248 Parts. Am 4. August 2018 Knackte er als erster deutscher Nintendo YouTuber die 1 Million Abonnenten. Im September 2019 gewann er die Goldene Kamera im Bereich "Best of Let's Play & Gaming". Persönliches Dominik, bevorzugt „Domi“ '''(Spitzname),' wurde am 12. Mai 1993 in der Stadt Geretsried, Bayern geboren. Er spricht Deutsch und ausreichendes Englisch. Seine Großmutter stammt aus dem früheren Jugoslawien (Kroatien).https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P7Jm99ftWNc# Sein jüngerer Bruder Manuel, wurde am 18.03.1998 geboren und ist demnach 20 Jahre alt. Dieser soll musikalisch begabt sein und Gitarre spielen. Er ist auf YouTube unter dem Nutzernamen "Manu10744" vertreten, man konnte ihn kurz in seinem geplanten 30'000 Abo-Special sehen. . Domi erlangte seine Reife in der staatlichen Realschule Geretsried; Abschlussjahr 2010. Da er keine Ausbildungsstelle als "Mediengestalter Bild und Ton" aufgrund der hohen Mitbewerberzahl und relativ spät abgeschickten Bewerbungen nach seinem Abschluss erhielt, wollte er zunächst auf eine Fachoberschule gehen, entschied sich dann jedoch, seinen Lebensunterhalt mit YouTube zu verdienen, womit er bereits im März 2010 während der Schulzeit anfing. Relativ schnell erkannte Domi YouTubes Potential und beschloss seinen Traum zu leben und seine Leidenschaft und sein bisheriges Hobby zu seinem Beruf zu machen. So wurde er Partner des MCNs (Multi-Channel-Networks) "TGN" und damit gleichzeitlich gewerblicher YouTube-Partner. Beim MCN "TGN" blieb Domtendo bis November 2014, ehe er zu TubeOne Networks wechselte. Domi und Juli haben einen Hund namens Nero, der in manchen Videos zu sehen ist. Besonders häufig auf Julis Tier-VLOG-Channel "JulisTierwelt". Es handelt sich um einen Samojeden, der am 22.09.2010 geboren wurde. Obwohl der Name Nero lautet, was übersetzt (aus dem Italienischen) die Farbe schwarz heißt, handelt es sich aber um einen schneeweißen Hund. Let’s Plays Aktuell hat Domtendo 254 Let's Plays abgeschlossen. Derzeit laufende Let’s Play-Projekte * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swordes Adventures * Super Mario Maker 2 Online * Animal Crossing * Mario Party 8 (Together) Sonstiges * Let's Shows * Livestreams * Reactions * Top Lists * Specials * Vlogs Reloaded-LPs Domtendo achtet sehr auf die Qualität seiner Let’s Plays. Let’s Plays, die er für nicht gut genug hält ''(z.B. wegen schlechter Kommentarqualität) löscht er und nimmt sie nochmal auf. Diese LPs nennt er „Reloaded-Let's Plays“. Beispiel hierfür wäre Paper Mario (für Nintendo 64), was er vor ein paar Jahren schon hochgeladen und inzwischen als neues LP reloaded hat. Das alte LP wurde bereits vor dem neuen LP gelöscht. Seit kurzem werden keine Let's Plays mehr gelöscht, da er alle "schlechten" Lets-Plays bereits gelöscht hat. Er stellt diese Playlists auf "nicht gelistet".Domtendo (Diskussion auf YouTube) Alle Let's Plays Hier werden alle Let's Plays aufgelistet nach Spielereihen, die Domi hochgeladen hat. Die Zahl in Klammern () bedeuten, wie oft Domi diese Spiele als ganzes Let's Play hochgeladen hat. Super Mario *Super Mario Sunshine (2) *Super Mario Galaxy *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 *New Super Mario Bros. *Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii *Newer Super Mario Bros. DS *Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii (Holiday Special) *Newer Summer Sun *Super Mario 64 *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario 64 Last Impact *Super Mario 63 *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Bros. 2 *Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario Bros. X *Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels (2) *Super Luigi Bros. The Lost Levels (2) *New Super Mario Bros. U *New Super Mario Bros. U (Togehter mit Juli) *New Super Luigi U *New Super Luigi U (Togehter mit Juli) *New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe *New Super Luigi U Deluxe *Super Mario Run *Super Mario Star Road *Super Mario Maker (Strorymodus) *Super Mario Maker (Online) *Super Mario Maker 2 (Storymodus) *Super Mario Maker 2 (Online) *Super Mario Odyssey *Super Mario 3D Land *Super Mario 3D World (2) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars *Super Mario Land *Super Mario Land 2 - 6 Golden Coins *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle *Mario Tennis Aces *Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash *Mario Sports Superstars *Mario Smash Football *Mario Strikers Charged Football Donkey Kong *Donkey Kong 64 *Donkey Kong Country (2) *Donkey Kong Country 2 *Donkey Kong Country 3 *Donkey Kong Country Returns (2) *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2) The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Twillight Princess (2) *The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask 3D *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild *The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes *The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Master Quest *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Pokémon *Pokémon X *Pokémon Y *Pokémon Schwert *Pokémon Diamant *Pokémon Smaragd *Pokémon Blattgrün *Pokémon Platin *Pokémon Gelb *Pokémon Sonne *Pokémon Ultramond *Pokémon Kristall *Pokémon Let's Go Evoli *Pokémon Alpha Saphir Mario Kart *Super Mario Kart *Mario Kart 64 *Mario Kart Double Dash!!! *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart 7 *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart Wii (Online) *Mario Kart Wii CTGP Revolution *Mario Kart 8 *Mario Kart 8 (Online) *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (Online) *Mario Kart Tour Mario Party Diese Let's Plays sind fast nur mit Juli *Mario Party *Mario Party 2 *Mario Party 3 *Mario Party 4 *Mario Party 5 *Mario Party 6 *Mario Party 7 *Mario Party 8 (nur Domi) *Mario Party 8 (Together) *Mario Party 9 (nur Domi) *Mario Party 10 *Super Mario Party *Mario Party: Star Rush *Mario Party Island Tour (nur Domi) *Mario Party: The Top 100 *Mario Party DS (nur Domi) *Mario Party Advance (nur Domi) Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. (Together) *Super Smash Bros. Melee *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Together) *Super Smash Bros. U *Super Smash Bros. 3DS *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Paper Mario *Super Paper Mario *Paper Mario *Paper Mario 2 - Die Legende vom Äonentor *Paper Mario 3D Land *Paper Mario: Color Splash *Paper Mario Sticker Star Mario & Luigi *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen *Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser + Bowser Jr.s Reise *Mario & Luigi 2 Zusammen durch die Zeit *Mario & Luigi 3 Abenteuer Bowser *Mario & Luigi 4 Dream Team Bros. *Mario & Luigi Paper Jam Bros. Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014 *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Rio 2016 *Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020 Luigis Mansion *Luigis Mansion *Luigis Mansion 2 (2) *Luigis Mansion 3 Yoshi *Yoshis Island *Yoshis New Island *Yoshi's Woolly World (Together) *Yoshi's Crafted World (Together) Kirby *Kirby Star Allies *Kirby's Adventure Wii *Kirby & Das magische Garn *Kirby Triple Deluxe *Kirby: Planet Robobot Metroid *Metroid Prime *Metroid: Samus Returns LEGO *Lego City Undercover - The Chase Beginns *Lego City Undercover *The Lego Movie Videogame *LEGO Jurassic World *Lego Pirates of the Caribbean *LEGO Dimensions Sonstiges *Portal *Portal 2 *Nintendo Land (Together) *Ori and the Blind Forest *Pikmin *Pikmin 3 *Animal Crossing *Banjo-Kazooie *Banjo-Tooie *Wii Sports (Together) *Wii Party (Together) *Wii Party U (Together) *Life is Strange *Life is Strange: Before the Storm *Life is Strange 2 *The Last of Us Remastered *Outlast *Outlast: Whistleblower *Wario World *Wario Land The Shake Dimension *Wario Land 4 *Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker (2) *Resident Evil 7: Biohazard *Heavy Rain Remastered *Little Big Planet 3 *The Last Guardian *Beyond Two Souls Remastered *Tomb Raider *Shadow of the Tomb Raider *Rise of the Tomb Raider *FIFA 12 *Until Dawn *Trine: Enchanted Edition *NES Remix *NES Remix 2 Let's Shows *Untitled Goose Game *LEGO Die Unglaublichen *Arise: A Simple Story *Days Gone *Cadence of Hyrule *Death Stranding *Ring Fit Adventure *Kirby und der Regenbogen-Pinsel *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Complete Edition *Undertale *Cuphead *Resident Evil 2 *Trine 4 *Ice Age: Scrats Nussiges Abenteuer *Yooka-Laylee and The Impossible Liar *Yooka-Laylee World 2 "Glitterglaze Glacier" *Spyro Reignited Trilogy *Red Dead Redemption 2 *Tomodachi Life *Rayman Legends: Definitive Edition *Super Lucky's Tale *Minecraft: Wii U Edition *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash Bandicoot Warped *Pokémon Tekken DX *Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon *Pokémon 3D *Pokémon Art Acedemy *Outlast 2 (Demo) *amiibo Touch & Play Nintendo Classics Highlights *Star Fox Zero *Xenoblade Chronicles X *Xenoblade Chronicles 3D *Shantae Half-Genie Ultimate Edition *Super Mario 64: Ocarina of Time *Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition *Yokai-Watch *Assasins Creed Odyssey *Luigis Mansion (3DS Version) *Shadow Of The Colossus *Meisterdetektiv Pikachu *Portal Knights *Snake Pass *Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World *Fast RMX *ABZÙ *Metroid Prime: Blast Ball *Star Fox Zero *Star Fox Guard *The Legend of Zelda 30th Anniversary Tribute 3D *Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer *Ultratron *NIHILUMBRA *Wii Sports Club *Art of Balance *Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition *Bayonetta 2 *The Vanishing of Ethan Carter *Threatrhythm Final Fantasy *Teslagrad *Fantasy Life - After Chapter 1 *The Touryst Besonderes Im letzten Part eines Projektes bewertet er das Spiel meist während dem Abspann auf einer Skala von 0-100 Punkten. Dabei zählt er die Pros und Contras des Spiels auf, nennt Besonderheiten und ggf. Unterschiede zu den Vorgängern, welche ihm während des Spielens aufgefallen sind.. Domis Art, Let's Plays zu machen, hat sich mit den Jahren teils stark gewandelt. Zu seinen Anfängen wirkte er sehr pubertär, er nutzte häufig schwere Kraftausdrücke und überreagierte. Heute ist er viel professioneller geworden, achtet größtenteils auf seine Wortwahl und lässt Ausraster nur noch mit Niveau zu. Auch die Umbenennung seines Kanals vom eher zweideutigen Begriff "Geilkind" zu "Domtendo" zählte zu seinem Imagewechsel. Sein Unterhaltungswert stieg stetig. Besonders seine Synchronisationen von einzelnen Charakteren haben sehr viel Charme und können überzeugen. Lustig sind seine gelegentlich erfundenen Gespräche zwischen NPCs. Dabei liest er etwas völlig anderes vor, als eigentlich dasteht und verfällt gerne in Zweideutigkeit oder Ironie. Domi hatte für Abonnenten ein Postfach eingerichtet, welches jedoch nach circa einem Jahr wegen zu vielen Briefen wieder geschlossen werden musste. Domi konnte den Anforderungen nicht mehr gerecht werden und entschloss sich daher zu diesem Schritt. Dennoch ist er nach wie vor für seine Nähe zu den Fans bekannt, beantwortet gerne Fragen und liest viele Kommentare. In der Kanalbeschreibung ist ein Uploadplan zu sehen, welcher angibt, was am jeweiligen Tag hochgeladen werden soll. Dieser ist recht genau aber unverbindlich. In der Regel erscheinen seine Videos um 14, 16 und 18 Uhr. Eine übersichtliche Projekteliste (Google Document) existiert und beinhaltet alle Let's Plays, Hochladedaten, Erscheinungsdatum des Spiels, Wertungen und Episodenanzahl. In den Pokémon Let’s Plays benennt Domi seine Team Pokémon meist nach Abonnenten, welche ihn schon länger verfolgen und unterstützen. Seit Sommer 2014 streamt Domtendo auf Twitch. Das jedoch nur relativ selten, da ihm bei zwei bis drei täglichen Videos die Zeit fehlt. Bereits in der Vergangenheit hatte er auf Livestream.com gestreamt. Das geschah besonders zu seinen Anfängen 2010 und 2011. Seit dem Realease von YouTube Gaming streamt er auch hier (zum Beispiel Until Dawn). Aber seit kurzem (Stand 12.08.18) streamt Domi fast täglich auf Youtube mit seinen Stream Projekten. Er hatte einst einen News-Zweitkanal namens GeilkindNEWS, welcher mittlerweile wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung gesperrt ist. Dies kommt daher, dass er das Passwort vergessen hat. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unterhaltung Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:TubeOne Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Nintendo Kategorie:Gründung 2007 Kategorie:Gaming Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten